


Still Worthy

by jaerie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Chubby Thor, Masturbation, Masturbation May, Mental Health Issues, Post-Endgame, References to Depression, additional ending scene, alternate ending chain of events, it's magic influenced, kind of??, there is no actual sex with mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Having Mjolnir back at his side makes Thor finally feel like everything just might work out all right.Just a little drabbly piece for Masturbation May





	Still Worthy

He was still worthy.  He couldn’t believe he was still worthy.  Over five years without Mjolnir and still he had flown right to Thor’s hand like no time had passed.  He’d never felt such a surge of joy or relief in his life. 

Even now that the dust had settled he hadn’t gotten over the fact that Mjolnir was back at his side.  The hum of energy was so different than that of Stormbreaker, more refined than the sheer power of the larger weapon.  He could read and control the dynamism without much thought, a skill he’d mastered since first holding the hammer as a young boy.  It had become part of him, an extension of himself. Being without had felt like the loss of a limb. 

With Mjolnir again at his side, it drew attention to a hole in his life he had refused to acknowledge.  Tucked away in New Asgard, there were many things he smothered away with beer and liquor, with sugar and fried feasts.  The loss of Mjolnir had felt too selfish to mourn when he had lost so much more, when his people had suffered. 

But Mjolnir was back and with him came a feeling of elation Thor hadn’t experienced in ages.  He felt light and laughter burst out of him unprompted when it all overflowed within him. He felt alive, filled with vitality and—

And he was hard.  

Thor couldn’t remember the last time that had happened without some rough attention after his buzz went south or irritating morning wood he grudgingly ignored while standing over the toilet waiting for it to go away in the half haze of sleep.  

This one felt good for once as the head rubbed against his loose sweats each time he shifted.  Mjolnir hummed at his side and fueled his excitement even more. He may not have been Thor’s source of power, but they built off each other in surges.  

There were few things Thor truly enjoyed anymore, few things he let himself indulge in.  

He pulled off his fingerless gloves and slid a hand into his pants.  He let out a small groan with the contact that actually felt good and wrapped his hand around his thick shaft.  The tip had grown wet and moved against the fabric with an uncomfortable tickle that prompted him to free himself into the open air. 

He wasn’t fully hard, not yet, so he circled his fingers near the tip and teased his foreskin back and forth until his body caught his drift, until realizing it was go time.  It felt so good to touch himself again without layers of angry guilt clouding the act. 

His body was much different now compared to how it had been the last time he had Mjolnir in his possession.  Thor had been in his prime when Mjolnir had been taken away. Fit, strong, powerful– unburdened by the weight of the universe that had manifested physically.  

The roll of his belly now spilled over his waistline, the course line of hair rubbing against the top of his dick and down to crease at the base where the two met.  The back of his thumb pressed into his gut with his experimental strokes, his arm angled around it. 

The God of Thunder was no longer the picture perfect example of muscle and physique, but it did not diminish his presence.  He still felt every bit as mighty as he held himself firmly in his hand. He was still an impressive being. 

He parted his thick thighs and made himself comfortable for the ride.  He reached in with his free hand to pull his balls out, letting them rest over the elastic band of his sweats.  They felt good suspended there, his fingers grazing them with every down stroke. 

He summoned a surge of energy to make things interesting, the gentle shock made him twitch and his slit weep.  He used it to lubricate his motions, thumb spreading it around the sensitive head before pulling the rest down his shaft.  His low moan rumbled in his chest. 

Thor wasn’t the only one in the house, was even in a common space.  Anyone could walk in on him like this and part of him wanted them to.  He wanted someone else to witness this state of bliss so he could be sure it was real and not just a fleeting trick of his imagination.  

It felt too good to accept.  

After some time just letting himself feel, he began to concentrate short strokes towards the head.  That had always been his preferred method when he was alone and fell back into it like he’d been doing it every day of his life.  His face twitched with each especially good signal from his nerves and he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t be distracted away from it.  

All the vivid memories of swinging Mjolnir played out under his eyelids, the intensity of the power that flowed between them making his hand work faster.  It thrummed through him like a surge of adrenaline and the feeling that built in his groin was like reuniting with another old friend. 

When he came it was hard and overwhelming.  The fountain shot up over his tshirt covered stomach and cascaded down his fingers until he had nothing left.  He moaned and then swore as he stroked himself through it until his sensitivity became too much. 

In his blissed out state, he laughed, a deep belly shaking laugh that filled the room around him.  For the first time in years, it felt like everything just might work out. 


End file.
